Update V37
Release Notes - V.37 Update 'Monolith' *Core now has backdoor protection. **Adds 500 Basic/Ability Armor. *Orb Prime now regenerates 600 health per second up from 115 h/s, when not in combat. *Updated to some Monolith meshes/collision *Fixed a bug that would cause a Hero falling animation at the core. *Updated White Jungle Minion model. *Removed hit reacts from minions when taking damage from each other. *Siege minions should no longer run past enemy Heroes. *Fix for Orb Prime not targeting Heroes that move inside of its model. *Fix for jungle minions sometimes floating on spawn. *Fix tower firing FX not firing in correct direction. 'Audio' *Audio added for towers and inhibitors. *Audio added for Amber Link collection and release. 'AI' *Updates to bot strategy, enemy selection, positioning, ability usage, and recalling behaviors. *Bots will now place and destroy Wards. *Bots can now better target Iggy’s turrets and Belica’s drones. 'Cards' *Weekly Card Pack **Ring of the Domina **Megavolt Pylon **Madstone Gem *Reduced Scout/Shadow Ward duration to 90s from 180s and cooldown to 60s from 120s. *Card Power Rules **Both Killstreaks and Deathstreaks now apply to assists as well. **Deathstreaks updated from -20/-25/-30/-30/-30 additive CP to 0/-100/-125/-125/-150 additive CP. ***Example: A Hero has died five times in a row now pays out 500 less CP than a non-deathstreak Hero. 'Heroes' *Emotes can now be cancelled via movement input. *Recalling while under the effect of purple buff will remove the buff. *Fix for stun FX appearing twice on Heroes. *Added Moon Crystal Aurora to in-game store. *Added “Time to Pay” emote to in-game store. *Polish/Bug Fixing **Fix for Dark Tide dealing no damage if she is stunned after it has been cast. **Damage volume now more correctly match FX of the ability. *Polish/Bug Fixing **Fixed network issue that could prevent Forward Crunch from dealing damage. **Emote audio adjusted. *Polish/Bug Fixing **Fixed the short delay before camera and crosshair reset after casting Bramble Patch. *Polish/Bug Fixing **Fixed the length of her death animation. *Polish/Bug Fixing **Increased radius of decal for Assault the Gates to better match damage radius. *Polish/Bug Fixing **Fixed a bug with Grux’s bleed being inconsistent against wards. **Emote audio adjusted. *Flame Turret **Made Iggy’s turrets team colored. *Increase oil hit box making it easier to light the oil when the enemy standing next to it is basic attacked. *Polish/Bug Fixing **Kallari should no longer jump higher than normal when silenced mid-jump. **Fixed a bug where Kallari could cast Shadow Walk and then Death Sentence, allowing her to appear stealthed after dealing damage. *Polish/Bug Fixing **Updated audio for Judgment of the Heavens. *Void Drone **The area of effect extended from 1250 units to 1400 units. *Reversal of Fortune **Muriel is no longer immune to damage or enemy abilities while flying, but is untargetable. *Polish/Bug Fixing **Song of My People tooltip displays upgraded mana cost. **Audio added to thunk targeting. *Polish/Bug Fixing **Audio added to emotes. *Riplash (Remapped - RMB/R1) **Riplash is now cast by holding to target and fires on release. *Polish/Bug Fixing **Fix for Electrocute cancelling if leveled up after being activated. **Skewer’s camera shake now immediately stops when Riktor is interrupted. *Heaven’s Fury **Untargetable while invulnerable. **Fixed a bug where jungle minions would lose aggro when Serath used Heaven’s Fury. **Fix for a bug while targeting a large amount of enemies with Heaven’s Fury. *Heresy **Burn should no longer pass through shields **Fix for decal remaining in the world when coming out of Stealth **Flame footsteps now do not show up when stealthed. *Piercing Shot **Piercing shot now correctly charges for 1s. **Fixed a bug where Piercing shot would not pass through geometry. *Polish/Bug Fixing **FX improvements to Rain of arrows. *Polish/Bug Fixing **Fix for Doubleshot FX not appearing from his gun. **Updated description for Rocket Dash. **Fix for animation snapping when cancelling Rocket Dash ability. 'UI' *Loot Crates **Bronze Warden Riktor added. **Aegis Steel added. *Improved front-end audio. *Team Comms updated & expanded for Monolith **Wards (Left, Orb Prime, Right, Middle) **Camps (Raptor, River, Gold, Orb Prime) **Enemy Missing (Lane Specific) **Misc. (Good Game, Cancel That!, Thanks!) *Green and Black Buff icons added. *PS4: Added square button shortcut to the rejoin menu. *Last game mode selection is now saved, allowing players to get into the last type of match they played quicker. *Shortcut button added to discard in card shop. *Store UI and Tile polish. *Minion portraits updated in death recap. *Fixed issues where players that last hit a tower would get killing blow and assist. *“Weekly Quest” is now “Active Quest” Category:Patch Notes